Two Worlds, One Fate
by AkeldamaStone
Summary: Aly is your normal Gravity Falls fan: she has a fan-page, watches every episode, and has a huge crush on a certain someone. But when Bill pulls her into her favorite TV show, will she ever get back to the real world? Will she want to? The AlyDip revolution has begun. Created for @pinetreebae on Instagram.
1. Chapter I

**Dedicated to pinetreebae on Instagram:**

**I shall start the AlyDip revolution, my friend!**

**Disclaimer: When I own Gravity Falls, you will see the difference and a new episode tomorrow**

* * *

><p>Aly was a normal fangirl; she had a Gravity Falls fanpage, has seen every episode, and owns quite a few pieces of merchandise. Every day she would dedicate a portion of her time to the fandom, forging edits and just making friends on the social media sites. Of course she had a world outside of the Gravity Falls fandom, but it just wasn't as interesting as the fictional one.<p>

It was almost Christmas, and Aly was both anxious and exited. The holiday was only two days away! Aside from that, there was the horrible fact that no new episodes were going to be out until 2015, and, alongside the rest of the Fallers, the suspense was killing her. In this instance, the good and the bad balanced each other out, creating a nuetral holiday this year.

With a smile, Aly posted a picture another Instagrammer had drawn for her. Recently there had been an explosion in AlyDip fanart, and she wasn't exactly sure how she was going to be able to post it all. In her head, she knew that she'd never actually be able to date Dipper, him being a cartoon character and all, but hey, why kill the dreams?

After replying to a comment, Aly set down her phone and returned her attention to the TV. A mini-marathon was showing all the episodes from season two, and because of the current perdicament, there were only nine. The brunette sighed and fast-forwarded through the commercials to continue watching Sock Opera.

Unconciously, Aly twirled her small blue bowtie earrings and watched intently as the show continued. _It would be so cool if I could live in Gravity Falls... _she thought. _Ha ha, I should've put that on my Christmas list!_

The girl's thoughts were cut off when a very familiar, very echo-y laugh eminated from the television. Bill was back? Then again it made sense, since he had showed up earlier in the episode. Her attention was fully on the screen now, even though she knew what would happen already. Dipper would be a complete idiot (as much as she liked him) and would make a deal with Bill.

"So, which puppet are you gonna pick?"

"Hmm..." TV Bill mused. "Eenie, meenie, miney..."

Then the television went static.

With an annoyed groan, Aly shouted "The TV's broken!" and stood. White was all you could make out on the screen, aside from a small black dot that was barely visible in the dead center. "That's creepy," the girl cringed, pushing random buttons in hopes of fixing the thing.

Evil laughter suddenly filled the room, bouncing off the walls. It all seemed aimed at the teenager, and with a small scream, she hid behind the broken television set. No matter how hard she forced her hands over her ears, the laughing wouldn't stop; it was _in her head!_

"_You!_"

•

For the second time that day, Aly woke up. Her face was covered in a cold sweat, and short, ragged breaths escaped her. _What just happened?! _she thought frantically. Paranoia rose even higher when she noticed her surroundings; no longer was she in her home, but in dark and seemingly endless woods. Curling her knees to her chest, Aly wimpered once, then figured to stay quiet, just in case whatever had attacked her earlier was still around.

She stayed in that position for a good half-hour before tentatively standing. "H-hello?" she called out. There was no answer. Biting back tears and hysterics, Aly turned sharply and ran.

Smack!

Grabbing her forehead, Aly flopped painfully to the ground. _Great, just great! _the teen mentally scolded herself. A large bruise was blossoming on her temple, and a headache quickly set in, blurring her thoughts. Tears flowed freely from her eyes, and the girl carefully stood up, making sure to avoid whatever she had run into.

A wooden arrow with black lettering faced her:

**Mystery Shack, 1/2 miles**

Aly's eyes widened. "No way..." she brought her hand to her mouth, unable to tear her eyes from the sign. "This can't be real!"

"But isn't this what you wanted?" a metallic voice answered.

Without thinking it through, Aly turned and ran in the direction the arrow sign was pointing. Adrenaline rushed through her as she ran, and the same laugh as before seemed to follow her before fading into the background. Still running, the girl looked over her shoulder. No one was there.

"Hey! What are you-"

Again, Aly dropped to the ground. This time, though, she had hit something less considerably sturdy.

Correction: some_one_.

An insanely familiar boy was sprawled out on the grassy lawn, groaning and reaching for his hat. He was wearing an orange t-shirt, beige shorts, and a navy blue vest.

"Watch where you're going!" the boy said, his voice breaking several times.

"D-dipper?" Aly stuttered, the puzzle pieces fitting together. "Oh my god... no way - what's going on? How.. what?"

Dipper adjusted his pine tree hat, staring sceptiacally at the shaking girl.

"Hey, Dippingsauce!" a young girl shouted from the threshold of a large log cabin. "I though I heard something crash, are you okay?"

Aly's mind was racing. "Mabel?! No way, this can't be happening! Can it?! This is all a joke, some crazy,sick, idiotic, joke. I'm dreaming, but I don't want to be... Someone, please, tell me what's going-"

The Mystery Twins watched, confused and slightly horrified, as the brunette passed out mid-sentence.

* * *

><p><strong>WKH DOBGLS UHYROXWLRQ LV FRPLQJ<strong>

**EXFNOH XS**

* * *

><p><strong>Woot woot Chapter 1 down! If pinetreebae reads this, please please PLEASE tell me how I did. That goes for everyone else, too! I don't wanna leave you guys out of the fun :-)<strong>


	2. Chapter II

**Merry (late) Christmas everyone!**

**Did anyone get GF merchandise? I did... *evil smile* I'm actually writing this with Dipper's hat on. Woop woop! Speaking of which, this chapter revolves a little more around Dipper. Hope you don't mind...**

**AND OMG THANK YOU FOR 14 REVIEWS, 9 FOLLOWS, AND 10 FAVORITES I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! And pinetreebae, I will not disappoint.**

**Disclaimer: I asked to own Gravity Falls for Christmas... hasn't exactly happened yet.**

* * *

><p>Dipper wasn't exactly sure which was more awkward; being locked in a closet with your crush, or having to carry a passed out girl who he didn't know, but kinda, maybe, only <em>slightly<em> might like. Especially when you're the only one carrying because your sister is too busy, uhm... _plotting_.

"It wouldn't have been nearly as weird if she would've just passed out _in the Shack_. But I guess I can't blame her for anything. I mean, I only just met her, right?" Dipper laughed nervously. "I know nothing about her! You can't like a girl you.. just... met. Right?" Sighing, the boy leaned against the wall of the attic, words pouring endlessly out of his mouth. "No girl likes an awkward guy, and I highly doubt this girl will, and even if she _did_, she's kinda creepy. Like, who just appears and knows everything about you? Majorly stalker-ish. But-" Dipper placed a well timed pause as his twin sister walked in the room.

"Hey, bro-bro!" Mabel placed a squirming Waddles onto the floor of their shared bedroom. "Sorry I left you to all the," a snicker of sorts. "_Heavy lifting._ Just thought you needed some alone time for yourself and another girl!"

A restricted laugh escaped the boy. "_That's _why you locked me in our room?!"

Mabel motioned toward Aly, who was still fairly unconcious and laying on a very pink and sticker-covered bed. "She was here too."

"If this is another matchmaking attempt-" Dipper paused, then restarted. "Mabel, can you just let it go, please? I don't really want to go through that whole heartbreak thing again. Please?"

"Sorry, Dip, I _can't_. She's just... different," the perky girl put a hand on her brother's shoulder. "Just try and get to know her, okay? I promise something good will come out of it."

Dipper groaned. "That's what you said last time! Look how that turned out!"

The sweatered girl was about to answer, but instead she called her pig and skipped out the door.

"Mabel!" the boy shouted, running to the closing door. "Mabel, c'mon, let me out!"

"Sorry, bro! No can do!" was the only reply.

"Ugh! Stupid outside-locking doors!" Dipper hissed. "Don't make me climb out the window!"

There was a small laugh. "I super glued the windows shut. Have fun!" Mabel's voice drifted away, along with her footsteps.

Dipper hit his fist against the door once, then recoiled. Splinters were embedded in his still curled fist, and the boy bit his lip. Boy, was he going to get Mabel back for this.

Something behind Dipper moved, causing the boy to spin around. "Who's there?"

Aly, holding her forehead in one hand and pushing the covers of Mabel's bed away with the other, answered. "Guess who?" she winced when the sound reached her ears. "Got any ibuprofen? My head is killing me."

"Uh, y-yeah, but Mabel kinda locked me, I mean us, in the room, and I can't figure out how to get out of here," Dipper sighed. "Sorry. She's always this weird. _Always_."

"I know," Aly whispered, blinking to clear her eyes.

Quiet ensued, followed by a strange feeling of awkwardness. Dipper wanted to ask so many things, but he was kind of afraid it would push this girl away. _Didn't you promise yourself you wouldn't try to crush on anyone else after Wendy? _he scolded himself. _Imagine what it would feel like to be rejected by another girl._

"S-sorry, I never caught your name," Dipper stuttered, his face turning a light shade of pink.

Aly, despite the pained expression on her face, smiled slightly. "My name's Aly. Sorry if I seemed like a weirdo earlier."

"Yeah," Dipper said quietly, averting his gaze. At least he wasn't the only one turning several shades darker. "I suck at being social. That's my sister's job. She can make friends with anyone..."

The boy swore he saw Aly say something, but he wasn't about to press. "So, uhm, h-how'd you get here?"

"In this room?" Aly turned extremely red. "I-I don't know! I didn't mess anything up, did I?"

Dipper began to think again, but returned to the matter at hand. "Y-you passed out, and Mabel wouldn't help me, so I carried you up here..." Dipper whispered, trying to change the subject. "But you didn't ruin anything! I wasn't doing anything. Nope, not doin' an-y-thing!"

The girl was wide-eyed and blushing, staring at the ground and hoping it would swallow her up. _Why is this so awkward? Why can't I just talk to my crush like a normal person?_

There was a large bang, and Aly covered her ears. "Suprise!" Mabel shouted, throwing open the door and sending Dipper sprawled out onto the ground.

"_Mabel!_" Dipper hissed again, blushing even harder (if that was possible). "What are you doing?"

The older twin laughed nervously. "Sooooooo wasn't spying on you two... he he..." she cleared her throat. "Buuut, I did get you medicine!" she skipped happily over to Aly and dropped the neon green and pink pills in her hand.

"T-thanks?" Aly inspected the pills warily before stuffing them in her pocket.

"No problemo! Doctor Mabel, in the house!" she clapped her hands together.

Dipper, who had returned to a standing position, adjusted his hat and tapped on his sister's shoulder. "What are you _doing_? And are those actually ibuprofen? If those are poisonus-"

Waddles oinked plainly, and Mabel nodded, her expression suddenly serious. "I completely and totally agree with you, Lord Mysteryham. I believe we have solved this case!" her mischevious smile returned. "You like her!"

Aly's eyes widened, and her face burned a dark shade of pink. Even though she wanted to, her eyes wouldn't move off of Dipper's equally red face.

"W-what?!" Dipper squeaked. "Mabel: talk, outside, _now_."

As he pulled his giggling sister out of the room, Dipper frowned. _Now she knows. Now I have to try._

* * *

><p><strong>VKRXOG L GR DOBGLS GUDEEOHV?<strong>

**L FDQ LI BRX ZDQW!**

* * *

><p><strong>Again, Merry late Christmas! Hope you all have a great day!<strong>

**Please R&R, and the next chapter will be up soon!**


End file.
